1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present disclosure relate to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to an upright type vacuum cleaner which can be operated as a canister type vacuum cleaner by detaching a cleaner body from an extension pipe assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners are generally classified as being either of a canister type, or an upright type.
The canister type vacuum cleaner includes a suction brush, an extension pipe, a flexible hose, and a cleaner body. The suction brush is mounted to the extension pipe which is connected to the cleaner body via the flexible hose. The canister type vacuum cleaner is suitable for the areas with doorsills and hard surfaces such as a wooden floor. The canister type vacuum cleaner is advantageous to clean a small area. However, the canister type vacuum cleaner causes a user an inconvenience when it is used to clean a large area because the user should drag it.
The upright type vacuum cleaner is used in the upright position and has a cleaner body disposed on an upper portion of a suction brush so that the suction brush and the cleaner body travel along with each other. Therefore, the suction brush has the dimensions sufficient to support the cleaner body. As the upright type vacuum cleaner has a bulky suction brush, a dust-scattering member such as an agitator could be easily embodied, and it can give a user a convenience when it is used to clean a large area or a carpeted surface. However, the upright type vacuum cleaner is not suitable for the area having doorsills and small areas.
As described above, the canister type vacuum cleaner and the upright type vacuum cleaner have conflicting disadvantages according to a condition of a cleaning surface. Recently, with the diverse needs of users, there has been a demand for a vacuum cleaner that is capable of complementing the disadvantages of the canister type vacuum cleaner and the upright type vacuum cleaner.